


Three Little Words

by zephyrsoul



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Fluff, M/M, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 22:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12757092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyrsoul/pseuds/zephyrsoul
Summary: Kaworu has never said I love you





	Three Little Words

**Author's Note:**

> Lil oneshot as a gift

Even without looking, Shinji could feel the intense gaze on him. If it was anyone else he knew he would feel uncomfortable, overwhelmed. He didn’t want to be the subject of someone’s interest, he wanted to blend into the background and hide. But he was coming to realise that he didn’t mind as much when it was Kaworu. There was something soothing about his presence. He was gentle and he had never sought  to hurt Shinji, not like everyone else. It was a comforting thought.

He turned to meet those deep red eyes for a moment before he got overwhelmed and looked away with burning cheeks. Kaworu reached out to touch Shinji’s shoulder gently, pulling his back when he jumped. Kaworu tilted his head to the side.

“Are you scared of me, Shinji?” His voice was soft but it managed to fill the room. 

“No..” There was a whine to his voice as if he  _ was  _ scared but disliked that fact.

Kaworu sat up, running his long fingers through the thick fringe of white. “What are you scared of?”

Because, of course, if anyone could hear a paragraph from one word, it was Kaworu. Shinji folded his hands on his lap and tried to think. Why did Kaworu make him so nervous? It wasn’t his personality. Kaworu was strange, not quite right, but it wasn’t bad, wasn’t scary. It wasn’t what he looked like, he was an eerie beautiful. There was  _ nothing  _ wrong with Kaworu. Was that what scared him?

“If I get close to you, when I lose you… It’ll hurt more.” Shinji spoke into the empty air in front of him and the words hung in the silence as the Angel considered how to respond.

And when he did, it wasn’t with words. There was no pull back this time as he wrapped his arms around Shinji’s middle from behind and pressed his face into his back. The brunet tensed, unsure how to react to the sudden hug. He lifted his hands shakily to place them on Kaworu’s arms. He noticed again that the colour of the other’s skin made him look darker than he was used to.

“I don’t want to hurt you. Ever. I want every moment of your life to be happiness.” He started. There was nothing to his tone besides pure sincerity and hope. “I won’t promise I won’t leave because I can’t predict the future. But I can promise that I will never want to leave. I don’t want to lose you either, Shinji. You are the reason for my existence.”

“You always say that…”

It was true. They’d been together, alone and away from whatever mess everyone else had gotten themselves into, for a few weeks. Kaworu seemed to like reminding him that he was the reason he was alive, that he lived for him, that he was born for him. It felt like a lot of responsibility. He felt sorry for Kaworu, living for someone so pathetic. 

“I mean it. Don’t you know I love you, Shinji?”

The brunet froze. Kaworu could feel the tenseness in his arms. They sat in an uncomfortable silence, the loudest noise being Shinji’s struggles to keep his breath even. Kaworu didn’t understand why he felt Shinji’s tears hit his arms.

“Shinji?”

“... T-that… You’ve.. Never said that before..”  

His voice broke as he finished speaking and Kaworu’s red eyes went wide. Hadn’t he? Of course he had… Right? He loved Shinji, with every part of him. He had to have said it.

He let go of the younger and stood up, walking around to kneel in front of him. He grasped his cheeks and gently forced his head up so they were looking eye to eye.

“I love you. Shinji, I love you.”

“How?” He blubbered in response. 

“I know you don’t see it but you’re perfect. I love… Every part of you. Including the parts you hate. You’re so much more than you see, Shinji.. You’re my everything.”

Tears fell quicker and he tried to pull away but Kaworu held him close. He pulled him forward and pressed their lips together in a gentle movement. He held it for a moment but pulled back, rubbing his thumb across Shinji’s flushed cheek.

“K-Kaworu…”  
“I love you.”  
“I… I… Nng.. Love.. You too..” 


End file.
